De paseo con senpai
by sekhoya990
Summary: Un paseo en la playa, un hermoso día soleado, la mejor oportunidad para pasarla con la persona amada... a no ser que esa persona sea un terrible tirano, pero Morinaga Tetsuhiro jamás ha dejado que eso lo aleje de su querido senpai. Clasificado M por escenas fuertes
1. Chapter 1

**Mi primer fic de Koisuru Boukun, con el cual me presento en sociedad ;) Soy nueva en este fandom, pero me encanta la serie y el yaoi en general, esta idea en particular me salio sola el otro dia cuando daba una vuelta por la playa, pero ustedes me dirán si es buena o no, por favor disfrútenla y dejen comentarios, asi sabre si hacer otra historia de esta pareja o no. Nos vemos :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de autoria de Hinako Takanaga-sensei, solo me pertenecen el fic y todo lo que pasa en él (es algo ^^U)**

* * *

Primavera, la época perfecta para salir a disfrutar al aire libre. El año escolar estaba apenas comenzando, y en la universidad N habían decidido, entre todo el departamento de agricultura, organizar un viaje para poder disfrutar de unos últimos momentos de diversión antes de tener que retomar su rutina de siempre una vez que empezaran los primeros exámenes y clases más difíciles. En ese momento del año la universidad se encontraba preparando la bienvenida para los estudiantes de primer año de todas las carreras, dejando a los estudiantes más antiguos con suficiente tiempo para ellos.

Al ser una carrera con muchos estudiantes, no fue difícil recaudar el dinero necesario para poder organizar un viaje a la playa, cosa que se había decidido casi por unanimidad y que llenaba a todos de muchas ganas por llegar lo antes posible. Habían alquilado un enorme autobús por todo un fin de semana, y no bien emprendieron el viaje hacia la playa de Ohno, no lejos de Nagoya, los alumnos comenzaron a gritar y a celebrar como si aún fueran chicos de secundaria. Todo mundo se veía contento y emocionado… todos menos un apuesto joven de largo cabello color ceniza y anteojos, quien sólo miraba por la ventana recargando su cara en su mano, esperando por llegar pronto y dejar de oír todo ese ruido. Su cara mostraba mucho aburrimiento, pero era evidente que por dentro… hervía de rabia al tener que soportar ese viaje.

Souichi: _No sé cómo dejé que me convencieran de hacer este ridículo paseo a la playa, preferiría volver de inmediato e ir al laboratorio a concentrarme en mis experimentos_

Esos eran los pensamientos que pasaban por su mente mientras simplemente se distraía mirando el paisaje. Su kōhai, un chico no mucho más joven que él, de cabello azulado y corto, no podía tener una actitud más opuesta. Mientras hablaba con varios de sus amigos de la carrera, esperaba porque su senpai se uniera a la plática, de verdad no le gustaba verlo tan solo, lo hacía sentir muy mal, pero sabía también que los otros estudiantes sentían algo de miedo hacia él.

Tetsuhiro (sonriendo): -va con él- Senpai… ¿Por qué esa cara? ¿No le emociona el viaje a Ohno?

Souichi: -lo mira un momento- ¿Por qué me tendría que emocionar pasar dos días enteros rodeado por un montón de bakas? El año apenas empieza y ya quieren regresar a sus vacaciones. No son más que unos vagos

Tetsuhiro: Pero senpai…

Chico: -se levanta- ¡Oigan todos, ya llegamos!

Por las ventanas del autobús podía verse una hermosa playa de arenas blancas y agua cristalina, que brillaba gracias al enorme sol de la mañana. Todos se apresuraron en tomar sus maletas y otras cosas para poder llegar al hotel en que habían hecho sus reservaciones. Tetsuhiro y Souichi se dieron prisa, aunque el kōhai lo hacía más que nada porque sabía que al mayor le molestaba tener que soportar largas filas. Cruzaba los dedos porque no muchos de sus compañeros se les hubieran adelantado, sabía bien que les iría muy mal, ya que esta mañana su senpai se notaba especialmente molesto.

Una vez en la recepción cada uno iba con su llave a la habitación que compartirían con un compañero. Muchas chicas esperaban poder compartirla con el chico que les gustaba, pero no todas tuvieron mucha suerte. Una de las que si la tuvo iba caminando junto a su compañero hacia una de las habitaciones de los últimos pisos, tratando de conocerse mejor y entablar una conversación agradable. Tetsuhiro vio eso y se imaginó a si mismo caminando con su senpai a la habitación de ambos, la que compartirían por todo un fin de semana, solo los dos… la sola idea lo hizo sonrojarse y perderse en su imaginación. Pero una voz finalmente lo sacó de todo eso.

Mujer: Nombre...

Tetsuhiro (atontado). ¿Ah? ¿Disculpe?

Mujer: Necesito que me dé su nombre para darle su llave

Tetsuhiro: Ah, lo siento… Morinaga Tetsuhiro

Apenas la mujer de la recepción buscó por su reservación en la computadora le entregó una llave con el número 325, para luego simplemente salir de la fila y dar paso al próximo. Tetsuhiro la miraba, sin parar de imaginarse que pudiera tocarle la misma que a Souichi. No bien vio que a él ya se la habían dado unos minutos después, corrió para saber si podría tener suerte o no.

Tetsuhiro: ¡Senpai! ¿Qué habitación le tocó?

Souichi: La 561. Menos mal… una lejos de ti y de tus ideas pervertidas… -toma sus cosas y pasa junto a él-

Tetsuhiro (llorando dramáticamente): -va tras él- ¡Senpai, no sea cruel! ¡No pensaba hacer nada parecido!

Souichi: -le lanza una mirada fría- Que bien, ya este viaje es bastante fastidioso sin tener que aguantar tus cosas de homosexuales -entra al elevador-

Tetsuhiro siguió a su senpai y a otros estudiantes más que se dirigían a sus respetivas habitaciones. Antes de llegar a la habitación del más joven de los dos, ya se encontraban solos. La atmosfera era muy agradable, durante el día eran pocos los momentos que en el joven de cabello azul podía estar a solas con su senpai y podía sentirse sonrojar al tenerlo tan cerca de él, hasta creía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho por lo fuerte que estaba palpitándole. Se dignó finalmente a abrir la boca para decirle algo cuando el elevador se detuvo en el siguiente piso y abrió sus puertas, matando cualquier posibilidad de poder hablar con Souichi.

Souichi: -lo mira- Eh, ya estamos en tu piso, baja pronto o no podrás desempacar

Tetsuhiro: Ah… si, ya voy, gracias senpai -baja rápido-

Ya en su habitación, la cual compartía con una de las chicas que tomaba las mismas clases que él. Tetsuhiro organizaba sus cosas sobre su cama mientras trataba de pensar en algo que no fuera su senpai o con quién compartiría habitación. No podía fiarse demasiado de nadie, muchas de las chicas adoraban a Souichi, quien pese a su horrendo carácter era considerado uno de los hombres más apuestos en la universidad. Sin darse cuenta ya mil ideas le habían pasado por la mente y los celos lo volvían loco, sudaba y le temblaban las piernas solo de imaginárselo coqueteando con una linda estudiante.

Tetsuhiro: _No, no, no… ¿Qué rayos estoy pensando? Senpai no es así, vamos, lo conoces desde hace cinco años, jamás lo has visto tratando de seducir a una mujer, incluso sabiendo que hay tantas y tan lindas en la universidad. Senpai sólo piensa en sus experimentos, es muy profesional para esas cosas… pero, pensándolo mejor… senpai es tan guapo, y tan lindo, no quisiera pensar en que un hombre quisiera propasarse con él, sobre todo ahora… estaremos todos en la playa, lo que significa que estaremos en traje de baño ¿Qué tal si alguien trata de atacarlo mientras estamos en el agua? Ahora que lo pienso ¿Qué usara senpai para nadar? Ojalá un traje pequeño… y muy ajustado… ¡No! Eso sería peor, alguien podría tratar de hacerle algo… pero no los dejaré, nadie debe tocarlo… solo yo puedo hacerlo…_

Chica: -se asoma por la puerta del baño- ¿Morinaga-kun?

Tetsuhiro: -se sorprende un poco pero la mira- ¿Nani?

Chica: Ya estoy lista para ir a nadar, ¿Cómo me veo? -le muestra su bikini-

Tetsuhiro: Muy linda… espero que te diviertas, yo aún tengo cosas que desempacar, asi que nos vemos luego

Chica: De acuerdo, nos vemos en la playa -toma su toalla y sale-

Tetsuhiro: -suspira y se sienta en la cama- Soy un caso perdido, debería salir e ir a la playa como los demás, cuando vea a senpai olvidaré todo lo que estaba pensando, solo estoy exagerando

Tetsuhiro se dio prisa y terminó rápido lo que estaba haciendo. Se puso su traje de baño preferido, una camiseta para no quemarse demasiado y salió rumbo a la playa para poder disfrutar del agua, después de todo había invertido tanto dinero como los demás en ese viaje y no quería arruinarlo con sus celos sin motivo.

Ya en la playa, todos estaban reunidos en grupo, escuchando las instrucciones del salvavidas a cargo de la seguridad. Cuando llegó vio a todos sus compañeros, pero por más que lo buscaba no lograba encontrar a Souichi. Se preocupó de inmediato que quizá estuviera en problemas o algo parecido, pero se regañó a sí mismo por pensar en esas cosas. Decidió preguntarle a uno de los chicos, y él le apuntó hacia una de las rocas más grandes que estaba cerca del agua, donde se podía ver claramente a alguien sentado en la parte más alta. Tetsuhiro simplemente le dio las gracias y fue hasta donde le habían señalado.

La roca era un poco resbalosa, así que tuvo cuidado cuando la escalaba. La vista era muy linda, se podía ver todo desde ahí, podían oírse el mar y a las gaviotas graznando mientras soplaba una suave brisa. Era un ambiente muy tranquilo, diferente al ruido que había en la ciudad, parecía mentira que de hecho no estaban tan alejados como parecía.

A unos metros de distancia, Tetsuhiro pudo distinguir la silueta de alguien. Vio a su senpai cómodamente sentado en la roca, sus ojos estaban cerrados y parecía disfrutar el modo en que la brisa movía su largo cabello. El chico más joven se le quedó mirando un poco atontado por unos segundos, totalmente hipnotizado y enamorado, casi hasta le daba pena tener que ir e interrumpir esa escena, el único problema era… ¿Qué le iba a decir? Lo pensó largamente y finalmente se le ocurrió una buena excusa, y más le valía que fuera buena, considerando que a Souichi no le gustaba que lo molestaran por cosas sin importancia.

Souichi se encontraba muy tranquilo, disfrutando de la paz que esa pequeña playa le ofrecía, era algo que no había disfrutado en mucho tiempo y debía admitir que le gustaba. Su cabeza seguía enfocada en lo que debería hacer una vez habiendo regresado a la universidad, pero ya no se sentía tan ansioso por volver, ahora estaba un poco más relajado debido a la falta de ruido y a que ya no estaba rodeado por sus torpes asistentes todo el tiempo. Se sentía tan tranquilo que ni siquiera escuchó los pasos de una segunda persona, quien de hecho se sentó a su lado, como queriendo compartir esa paz con él, aunque eso no era del todo cierto.

Tetsuhiro: -le toca el hombro- Senpai…

Souichi: ¡AAAHHH!

El pobre de Souichi se había asustado tanto por la repentina intromisión de Tetsuhiro que, junto con gritar, por poco se cae de la roca en la cual estaban los dos. De no ser porque su kōhai lo tomó rápido de un brazo, se hubiera dado de cara contra la arena o quizá contra el agua, cosa que no se veía muy agradable considerando la altura de la roca.

Tetsuhiro (todavía sujetándolo): ¡No se preocupe senpai, lo tengo!

Souichi (furioso): ¡Me puedes decir en que pensabas asustándome así, baka!

Tetsuhiro: No era mi intención asustarlo, de verdad

Luego de mucho jalar de su brazo, finalmente pudo alejar al mayor de ese peligroso borde y regresarlo a donde estaban antes. Ambos habían quedado jadeando por el susto que habían pasado. Souichi finalmente no soportó más y simplemente se levantó para bajarse de la roca y regresar a la playa. Estaba muy enojado, y eso era algo que Tetsuhiro pudo notar, así que decidió seguirlo, no quería que se fuera a topar con otro estudiante con el que quizá fuera a desquitar su rabia, pensó que sería buena idea intentar calmarlo un poco.

Tetsuhiro: Senpai, ya le dije que lo sentía, ¿Por qué no me dice algo?

Souichi: ¿Cómo qué? ¿Qué eres un baka, un torpe y un descuidado? No importa si es en el laboratorio o en cualquier otro sitio, eres un completo idiota -empieza a caminar-

Tetsuhiro: -lo sigue- Por favor senpai, ¿no cree que exagera?

Souichi: ¡Claro que no! Y ya déjame solo -camina más rápido-

Tetsuhiro comenzó a seguir a su senpai, al punto en que parecía una carrera, mientras más rápido caminaba Souichi, su kōhai también lo hacía. No era nada de fácil correr en la arena, era como si sus pies se quedaran semi atrapados con cada paso que daban, y debían emplear el doble del esfuerzo normal para poder dar uno solo, pero lo peor de todo era lo que podía estar enterrado en la arena. En un momento, por no mirar por donde iba, Souichi se topó con una roca, haciendo que por poco se tropezara y cayera. Por suerte Tetsuhiro reaccionó rápido y lo sujetó firme justo antes de darse contra el suelo.

Tetsuhiro (sin soltarlo): Eso estuvo cerca. Senpai, tenga más cuidado

Souichi: ¡Baka! Fue culpa tuya, si no me hubieras hecho correr no me habría tropezado

Tetsuhiro: ¿Ah? ¿Por qué fue mi culpa? Usted se molestó y comenzó a hacerlo

Souichi: Mira, olvídalo. Ahora suéltame, ¿quieres? No quiero que alguien nos vea y piense cosas raras -se suelta bruscamente-

Tetsuhiro: ¿Que alguien nos vea? ¿Como esas dos personas por allí? -señala a otro lado-

Souichi: ¿Qué? ¿En dónde? -mira a todos lados-

Obviamente eso había sido un truco, ya que mientras Souichi estaba distraído, Tetsuhiro aprovechó el que no lo estuviera mirando para darle un fugaz beso en la mejilla, pero eso bastó para que su senpai se enfureciera y comenzara a gritarle aún más fuerte mientras corría tras él. Sabía que la única forma de callarlo, aunque fuera por un instante, era tomándolo por sorpresa, así que mientras éste lo perseguía, Tetsuhiro se detuvo, dio media vuelta y atrapó al mayor en sus brazos, dándole un fuerte abrazo que duró varios segundos.

Tetsuhiro (sonriendo): ¿Sabe senpai? Si quería un abrazo sólo tenía que pedirlo

Souichi (sonrojado): ¡Baka! ¿Quién dijo que quería tal cosa?

Tetsuhiro: ¿Y por qué no me pide que lo suelte entonces?

Era cierto, aunque quería actuar como si siguiera molesto, la verdad era que no quería que Tetsuhiro lo soltara. Odiaba admitirlo, y de hecho jamás permitiría que el más joven se enterara de ello, pero era agradable estar en los brazos de su kōhai. No lo abrazó de vuelta únicamente porque su orgullo no lo dejaba, pero el que su corazón hubiera comenzado a latir más fuerte y el que su cara se hubiera puesto de un suave color rojo, muy caliente al tacto, era suficiente para que el otro se diera cuenta de que su senpai de hecho disfrutaba la atención que recibía. Tetsuhiro decidió abrazarlo todavía más fuerte, enterrando su nariz en su suave cabello, disfrutando de ese olor tan particular que Souichi tenía, el que era una mezcla entre una agradable colonia y su propio olor natural. Parecieron horas las que pasaron así, aunque hayan sido solo unos instantes. El tiempo parecía avanzar más lento cuando estaban así.

Tetsuhiro: -sonríe- Senpai… que bien huele

Souichi sólo murmuró algo muy suave, tanto que Tetsuhiro apenas lo entendió. Le pareció increíble, pero repentinamente pudo sentir a su senpai regresándole lentamente el abrazo, rodeando tímidamente su espalda con sus brazos, cosa que Tetsuhiro respondió con amorosos y suaves besos en su cuello descubierto, los cuales provocaron que Souichi se estremeciera un poco al sentir los labios de su kōhai tocar su piel.

Souichi: Baka… detente… aquí no…

Tetsuhiro: ¿Quiere decir que podemos hacerlo en otro sitio?

Souichi (más sonrojado aún): ¿Quién dijo eso? Siempre entiendes lo que tú quieres entender

Tetsuhiro: -se acerca a su oído- Entonces quiere me detenga… pero sería una lástima, considerando que ya está tan excitado

Souichi: N-No es cierto… no lo estoy… aahhh…

El pobre comenzó a gemir involuntariamente al sentir la rodilla del más joven rozar su entrepierna, tocando su excitada hombría, la cual había despertado tras recibir las atenciones de su kōhai. Tetsuhiro aflojó uno de sus brazos, sin dejar de abrazar a su senpai con el otro, para meter su mano debajo de la camiseta de Souichi y comenzar a acariciar su cintura y su espalda. Amaba esa cálida y tersa piel, se sentía tan suave y agradable al tacto que todos los días eran una lucha constante por mantener un poco de auto control y no saltar a abrazar y acariciar a su senpai no bien lo veía. Ahora que estaban solos y apartados de los demás podía olvidarse un poco de eso y hacer lo que su cuerpo y su corazón tanto le pedían. Con delicadeza empezó a pasar su lengua por el mismo sitio que antes estaba besando, para subir lentamente hacia su cara y darle un profundo beso en la boca. La mano que usaba para acariciarlo ahora subió hacia su cabeza, sujetando con cuidado pero firmemente su cabello, entrelazando en sus dedos algunos de esos suaves mechones color ceniza, mientras que jugaba con la lengua del otro.

El cuerpo de Souichi lo traicionaba, su cerebro por un lado le decía que debería detenerlo y empujar al pervertido que lo tenía preso, pero por el otro le gritaba que se quedara quieto y dejara que Tetsuhiro continuara, porque en verdad disfrutaba de todo eso, de sus manos, sus caricias, sus besos… no quería que se detuvieran jamás. Ese debate no podía seguir, así que finalmente decidió escuchar a una de las partes de su cerebro, y lo soltó… para sujetar en su lugar por el cuello al más joven, profundizando el beso que llevaba ya varios momentos. Tetsuhiro no podía creer nada de eso, pero era real, su senpai le estaba respondiendo, y de un modo bastante placentero en realidad. No podía aguantarlo más, si no hacía algo pronto para calmar su excitación, se volvería loco.

Tetsuhiro: -lo suelta y lo mira de cerca- Senpai… no lo resisto más… venga conmigo… -lo toma de la mano y corre con él-

Sin siquiera esperar una respuesta, Tetsuhiro se llevó de ahí a su senpai, alejándose del agua, de la playa y de sus compañeros que habían comenzado a nadar y a descansar bajo sus sombrillas. Corrieron juntos al hotel, evadiendo la mirada extraña de la recepcionista y de todos los que los vieron. Cuando llegaron al elevador, el cual estaba vacío salvo por ellos dos, estaban jadeando por el cansancio y la excitación. Sin decir nada más, Tetsuhiro puso a Souichi contra la pared y comenzó a besarlo todavía más profundamente. El más joven de ambos había oprimido los botones tan descuidadamente que para cuando las puertas se abrieron estaban cerca del último piso, justo en el piso de la habitación de Tetsuhiro. Hubiera preferido hacerlo en su propia habitación, allá en casa, pero tendría que conformarse, la verdad estaba demasiado ansioso como para esperar a volver del viaje. Apenas estuvieron dentro puso a su senpai en su cama y comenzó a besarlo todavía más, sintiendo cómo ambos se ponían cada vez más duros casi al mismo tiempo.

Souichi sólo llevaba su traje de baño y una camiseta, al igual que Tetsuhiro. En un momento ambos quedaron desnudos de la cintura para arriba, ya que el calor era tanto que la ropa se estaba volviendo molesta. El joven de cabello azulado comenzó a darle besos suaves y excitantes al mayor en toda su cara, bajando por su cuello, uno de sus hombros, hasta llegar a su pecho, luego siguió por su estómago hasta llegar a su cintura, para encontrarse con el borde de su traje de baño, donde se detuvo un momento, como esperando porque su senpai le diera permiso para seguir.

Tetsuhiro: -lo mira- Senpai…

Souichi (jadeando): No te quedes ahí… hazlo de una vez… aunque ya sé que lo vas a hacer de todos modos…

Tetsuhiro solo sonrió. Su senpai tenia razón. Sin más simplemente le quitó el traje, liberando por fin el miembro erecto del mayor. Con delicadeza lo sostuvo en su mano y comenzó a lamerlo por todo lo largo, escuchando cómo Souichi sólo aguantaba sus gemidos de placer, pero no tenía mucho éxito y dejaba salir muchos de ellos. Tetsuhiro simplemente seguía concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo, completamente sonrojado y acalorado sin poder detenerse, pero a la vez desesperado por estar dentro de su senpai, pero tuvo que calmarse, si lo hacía demasiado rápido sería muy doloroso. Terminando de quitar la molesta prenda que todavía tenía Souichi encima, la deslizó por sus piernas, y usando uno de sus dedos preparó al mayor para lo que venía.

Souichi (apretando las sábanas): Ahh… Mori… naga… basta… se siente… extraño…

Pero los gemidos que Tetsuhiro era capaz de escuchar lo encendían demasiado, ya no podía detenerse, de hecho introdujo otro dedo más, ensanchando esa pequeña cavidad lo más que pudo. Ahora su senpai lentamente agonizaba por una mezcla de dolor y placer, sudando y jadeando como si hubiera pasado todo el día haciendo ejercicio. Cuando su kōhai vio eso no pudo evitar querer morir de la ternura que Souichi le provocaba. Todo el día sólo le gritaba y amenazaba, y hasta minutos después de volverse íntimos sólo oía maldiciones de su parte, pero cuando las cosas se volvían extremadamente calientes y eróticas entre ambos todo cambiaba. Tetsuhiro amaba a su senpai por eso, por esa personalidad tan cambiante pero tan fascinante que tenía desde que lo conocía, y quería demostrárselo con sus acciones, con su cuerpo.

Lentamente Tetsuhiro se acercó al oído de Souichi, mordiendo con delicadeza el lóbulo de su oreja, consiguiendo sacar otro gemido de su boca, la cual luego besó aprovechando que estaba abierta, mientras no paraba de estimular su erecto miembro con su mano, aunque el suyo propio también clamaba por algo de atención. Ahora que ya su entrada estaba bien dilatada, él imaginó que el mayor ya estaba listo.

Tetsuhiro: -lo mira a los ojos- Senpai… voy a entrar…

Sin darle tiempo de contestar, el menor buscó su mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos de forma cariñosa, para que se la apretara en caso de que le doliera. Cuando finalmente estuvo dentro, Souichi abrió los ojos como platos por la sensación, que aunque ya conocida, no dejaba de parecerle rara. Ésta no se detuvo hasta que finalmente Tetsuhiro estaba completamente dentro de su cuerpo, ya teniéndolo hasta el fondo, esperó un poco a que el mayor se ajustara un poco, y tras pasar uno o dos minutos, finalmente Souichi movió su cadera, como diciéndole que ya estaba listo, y comenzó así un vaivén algo lento, pero que no tardó en hacerse más rápido conforme pasaba el tiempo. Con la cabeza en su cuello, Tetsuhiro podía escuchar claramente los gritos de placer de su senpai mientras su miembro entraba y salía de su cuerpo.

Tetsuhiro: Senpai… ¿Te gusta… verdad? ¿Quieres que vaya más rápido?

Souichi: Cá-cállate… no… m-me… gusta… aahhhh…

Tetsuhiro: Si es así ¿por qué gimes tan fuerte? -le lame el cuello-

Souichi: T-Te mataré… cuando esto… a-acabe…

Tetsuhiro: ¿De verdad? Entonces déjame disfrutar mis últimos momentos -lo embiste más fuerte-

Con eso, Tetsuhiro no se detuvo, continuó dándole fuertes y profundas estocadas a su senpai mientras éste apretaba con fuerza su mano con la suya, usando la otra para apretar fuertemente las sábanas de la cama, pero aunque era eso lo que quería hacer, en un momento, por alguna razón, las soltó y usó su brazo para rodear el cuello de su kōhai, casi como diciéndole que no se fuera ni se alejara de él. Apenas se dio cuenta de lo que hizo se avergonzó enormemente y trató de evadir la mirada del más joven, pero éste sólo se excitó todavía más de lo que ya estaba y lo abrazó con fuerza. El joven de cabello azul estaba en el cielo, ya ni siquiera le importaba dónde estaban o lo que podrían estar haciendo en ese instante, todo lo que quería era que el momento no terminara jamás, estar con su senpai para siempre y darle placer para toda la vida, pero tarde o temprano deberían terminar, era obvio que Tetsuhiro no aguantaría mucho más.

Tetsuhiro: _Se ve tan lindo, no puedo dejar de mirarlo, quisiera estar haciendo esto para siempre, pero no puedo… creo que me vengo… _¡Senpai! Ya no puedo más, me voy a venir -acelera el paso-

Souichi: ¿Ah? ¡No! ¡Ni… siquiera… l-lo pienses! ¡Aahhh!

Finalmente, Souichi se corrió en medio de los cuerpos de ambos, dejándolos cubiertos por su espeso semen. El de Tetsuhiro no se dejó ver, ya que cuando salió lo hizo completamente dentro del cuerpo del mayor, llenándolo hasta lo más hondo y calentando su vientre como nunca antes lo había estado. Cayó rendido luego de eso, respirando agitado, a la par que su senpai, esperando porque su exaltación pasara y volvieran a respirar normal. Habiendo pasado algunos minutos finalmente sus corazones se calmaron y Tetsuhiro salió del cálido interior en el cual había introducido su miembro, recibiendo un gemido apagado debido a eso.

Tetsuhiro: -lo abraza- ¿Qué ocurre senpai? ¿No querías que saliera?

Souichi: Morinaga…

Tetsuhiro: -lo suelta un poco y lo mira- ¿Qué ocurre?

Pero en vez de una respuesta, todo lo que recibió por parte de su senpai fue un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que casi le deja un chichón. Se cubrió el golpe con ambas manos, mirando al mayor con ojos adoloridos y gritando dramáticamente.

Tetsuhiro: ¡Senpai! ¿Y ahora qué hice?

Souichi: ¡Te dije que no lo hicieras! ¡No me gusta cuando te corres dentro de mí, es asqueroso!

Tetsuhiro: ¿Ah? -lo rodea con sus brazos- Pero te veías muy lindo justo antes de que tú te corrieras, no pude evitarlo

Souichi (a punto de lanzarle otro golpe): ¡No te hagas el tonto, y ya suéltame, es en serio!

Tetsuhiro: No quiero… -lo abraza más fuerte-

Souichi: Eres un mocoso malcriado. Ahora por tu culpa seguramente no podré caminar a mi habitación

Tetsuhiro: No importa, yo te cargaré, o mejor aún, pasa aquí la noche, le diré a mi compañera que cambie habitación contigo

Souichi: ¡Oye, no decidas cosas por los demás! Ahora si te voy a golpear, así que suéltame -lo mueve- ¡Oye!

Pero era inútil, debido al cansancio, Tetsuhiro se había quedado dormido en brazos de su senpai, y era obvio que no iba a despertar pronto. Souichi no tuvo de otra más que ponerlo a un lado para que por fin lo soltara. Se sentía tentado a golpearlo, pero de pronto lo invadió la culpa, si lo hacía, sería un modo muy desagradable de despertar, así que lo dejó como estaba. Tal como lo había pensado, no podía caminar, así que no tuvo más opción que quedarse con Tetsuhiro, al menos hasta que por fin despertara. Se recostó a su lado, mirándolo dormir, y cuando por fin el sueño lo invadió también, cerró los ojos y finalmente se durmió también, acompañándolo en lo que estaba soñando.

Está de más decir que la compañera de Tetsuhiro se llevó una enorme sorpresa cuando volvió a la habitación al atardecer.

FIN


	2. Extra

**Para quienes me lo pidieron, un extra, ambientado algunas horas después de ocurridos los hechos del primer capitulo. Será el único ya que tengo otros fics que actualizar, pero estense atentos, nunca se sabe cuando me llegue una buena idea para otra historia :3 Disfruten y comenten**

* * *

El graznido de las gaviotas resonaba fuerte mientras el sol se escondía. En una linda y muy cómoda habitación de hotel, dos chicos dormían plácidamente, abrazados y disfrutando del calor del otro. Uno de ellos, de largos cabellos color ceniza, comenzó a abrir los ojos. Se le veía que aun tenia sueño y no recordaba muy bien lo que había pasado, pero apenas se dio cuenta de dónde y con quién estaba se sonrojó como nunca, de nuevo había cedido ante su asistente y eso lo enojaba. Con mucha rabia y vergüenza quiso levantarse, pero no podía, el de cabellos azules lo había rodeado con sus brazos en sueños y ya no lo quería soltar. De nuevo quiso golpearlo, pero se contuvo, si lo despertaba seguramente volverían a hacer lo mismo, así que optó por volver a acostarse.

Souichi: _Maldición, este tipo y sus cosas de homosexuales siempre me hacen lo mismo… apenas se despierte lo golpearé _

Antes de volver a cerrar los ojos, Souichi pudo notar algo en la mesita de noche junto a la cama, parecía un papel, y definitivamente no estaba ahí cuando los dos habían entrado a la habitación. Le dio curiosidad y con esfuerzo se estiró para tomarlo. No podía ver casi nada así que buscó sus lentes. Apenas enfocó bien la vista pudo leer lo que decía.

_Morinaga-kun:_

_No te preocupes por nada, hablé con el compañero de habitación de Tatsumi-senpai y no tuvo problema en que hagamos un intercambio, al menos por esta noche, si quieres pasar el resto del fin de semana con el senpai dímelo e iré por mis cosas en la mañana. No quiero ser una molestia, sé que deben querer algo de privacidad. Nos vemos._

_Noriko-chan _

_P.d.: Descuida, no contaré nada, ya pensaré en una excusa para decirle al compañero del senpai_

Souichi se congeló y puso una mueca que nadie que la viera sabría si era de enojo, asombro, indignación, risa o quizá todo eso junto, lo único claro era que la chica los había encontrado, desnudos, juntos y en la cama, abrazados luego de que Tetsuhiro se pusiera "romántico" como era lo normal en él. Estaba tan absorto leyendo de nuevo la condenada nota que no se dio cuenta que los brazos que tan cariñosamente lo rodeaban de pronto se soltaron y Tetsuhiro comenzó a bostezar debido a que había despertado.

Tetsuhiro: -se limpia un ojo- Que buena siesta, ¿durmió bien senpai? -le sonríe-

Souichi (inexpresivo y con un aura negra): -lo mira- Morinaga… ¿estás seguro de que no olvidaste nada cuando entramos a la habitación?

Tetsuhiro: ¿Olvidar algo? -comienza a pensar un momento- La verdad… no ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

Souichi (furioso): -le muestra la nota- ¡Por esto idiota! ¡La entrometida de tu compañera nos vio, y todo porque no le pusiste llave a la puerta!

Tetsuhiro (nervioso): -se sonroja- Aahh… l-lo lamento senpai, es que… es que creo que lo olvidé -se ríe un poco-

Souichi: -se le tira encima- ¡Muere, pervertido!

Tetsuhiro: ¡No senpai, por favor!

Pero el dolor de cadera era mucho y apenas se le lanzó al menor su fuerza se acabó y quedó tirado encima de Tetsuhiro. El kōhai sólo se quedó quieto, disfrutando del cuerpo de su querido peli largo y de su calidez, resistiendo las ganas de reír por la ternura que éste le provocaba cuando tenía uno de sus arranques de enojo. Pero finalmente no pudo más y soltó una pequeña risa que su senpai alcanzó a escuchar.

Souichi (sonrojado): No te rías idiota, es tu culpa que yo esté así

Tetsuhiro: -se sienta en la cama y lo abraza- Es cierto, déjeme compensarlo -lo besa en la frente-

Souichi: -pone su cabeza contra su pecho- Deja de ser tan cursi, me molesta

El de cabellos azules solo sonrió y abrazó todavía más fuerte a su senpai, acariciando su espalda con una mano mientras que con la otra sostenía su cintura. El de cabellos largos descansó su cara en el hombro del menor, dejándose llevar por el momento.

Souichi: _Sólo estoy cediendo porque estoy cansado y adolorido… todo culpa de este idiota, pero yo no soy gay, ¡no soy gay!_

Tetsuhiro: Senpai ¿Qué está pensando?

Souichi: -se sonroja más- ¡N-Nada de tu incumbencia!

El más joven sólo sonrió. Su senpai era tan adorable sin siquiera intentarlo, tanto que sentía que quería hacerlo otra vez y no parar hasta el amanecer. Lo recostó de nuevo en la cama y comenzó a besarlo en el cuello, porque sabía que eso lo volvía loco, aunque fuera demasiado orgulloso para aceptarlo, pero con su hombría volviendo a despertarse era suficiente para saberlo.

Souichi: M-Morinaga… espera… -trata de detenerlo-

Tetsuhiro (preocupado): ¿Pasa algo?

Souichi (sin mirarlo): Si vas a seguir con tus cosas de homosexual, al menos cierra la condenada puerta, no quiero que alguien entre

Tetsuhiro: -hace una pausa y sonríe- Seguro

Poniéndose una sábana en la cintura, Tetsuhiro fue hacia la puerta. Souichi se acostó boca abajo, ocultando su erección contra el colchón y parte de su sonrojo en la almohada, así fue por un par de segundos hasta que sintió un peso sobre su cuerpo y dos brazos muy conocidos rodeándolo con firmeza, luego un par de labios rosando su nuca. No entendía cómo ese hombre se había enamorado así de él, pero lo había hecho y por aceptarlo, ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias, aunque muy, muy en el fondo… no lo lamentaba tanto como quería aparentar.

Tetsuhiro: Senpai… ¿te gusta más en esta posición?

Souichi (furioso y sonrojado): ¡Cállate! ¡Solo estaba incómodo! ¡Ngh!

El kōhai había hecho muchos intentos por domar a su querido tirano, cosa que había logrado en cierto grado, sabía que una de las cosas que lo hacía gemir de placer era cuando introducía sus dedos en su entrada, la cual ahora estaba más o menos dilatada debido a lo que habían hecho no muchas horas antes. Souichi intentaba ahogar sus gemidos contra la almohada, pero Tetsuhiro sólo introducía sus dedos más adentro para evitar que lo hiciera, conocía bien al mayor y lo mucho que le costaba admitir lo que su cuerpo deseaba. Cuando introdujo el segundo aceleró el paso y luego los separó, abriéndolos y cerrándolos como un par de tijeras. Ahora su senpai ya no solo gemía, ahora gritaba y su cuerpo sufría ligeros espasmos mientras que se aferraba a la almohada y a las sábanas.

Tetsuhiro: -le tapa ligeramente la boca- Senpai… no haga tanto ruido, podrían escucharlo -se ríe-

Pero la tortura no paró, Tetsuhiro continuó introduciendo sus dedos mientras que Souichi hacía lo más que podía por no gritar, por contener sus jadeos y por controlar su cuerpo que de nuevo parecía no escuchar a su cerebro y cedía ante lo que le hacía su asistente.

Souichi: M-Mo… naga… me… me… vengo… ¡Ngh!

Tetsuhiro: Todavía no senpai… -lo da vuelta-

Sin decirle nada, Souichi de nuevo estaba boca arriba en la cama, con su dura erección ahora en frente de su asistente, quien apenas la vio no dudó en metérsela completa en la boca, saboreándola y recorriéndola con su lengua mientras la sostenía desde la base. Estaba muy concentrado y excitado, pero no lo suficiente como para no notar una mano que tímidamente iba hacia su cabeza, acariciando su cabello. No necesitaba de palabras para saber que su senpai quería que fuera más rápido, y así lo hizo. Tragándola casi hasta el fondo de su garganta, Tetsuhiro introdujo toda la erección del mayor en su boca, disfrutando de su sabor. Un cosquilleo en su vientre le decía a Souichi que no tardaría en venirse, y lo hizo, se corrió violentamente en la cálida boca de su kōhai, quien hizo un esfuerzo por tragarse todo el semen del mayor. Apenas se tragó todo el líquido liberó el miembro de su querido senpai y lo miró a la cara, estaba sonrojado y respirando agitado… tan irresistible.

Tetsuhiro: Senpai… estuviste increíble -lo besa-

Souichi: -lo aparta- Idiota… todavía tienes un poco de… eso en tus labios

Tetsuhiro: -se ríe y se limpia- Lo siento, es que salió mucho

Souichi: -aparta la mirada- Pervertido…

Al de cabellos largos sólo le llego una ola de besos por toda su cara, cuello y hombros, todos llenos de amor. No entendía cómo era que su kōhai se excitaba tan fácilmente, pero lo hacía y no podía hacer sino tratar de soportarlo, pero era tan dulce que a ratos hacía que se confundiera y se sintiera extraño… lo odiaba por eso y sentía ganas de golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas. De hecho estaba por hacerlo, cuando un ruido pareció romper su romántica atmósfera. Un golpe a la puerta, seguido por algunos más, hizo que ambos se quedaran casi congelados.

Chico (desde afuera): ¿Tatsumi-senpai? ¿Se encuentra bien?

Morinaga: -trata de hablar, pero Souichi le tapa la boca-

Souichi: Estoy bien, no te preocupes

Chico: Menos mal. Estoy en la habitación al fondo del pasillo y me preocupé porque oímos gritos

Souichi (se sonroja): N-No era nada, sólo… una pesadilla

Chico: Ah, muy bien, en ese caso buenas noches senpai, que descanse -se va-

Una vez que oyeron los pasos del joven alejándose de la habitación tanto Tetsuhiro como Souichi pudieron volver a respirar tranquilos, aunque el menor de los dos no pudo evitar sonreír como tonto luego de eso.

Souichi: ¿De qué te ríes idiota? Casi nos atrapan

Tetsuhiro -sonríe- Pero usted fue el que no dejó de gritar y hacer ruido, le dije que se contuviera

Souichi (más furioso que antes): ¿¡Cómo iba a hacer tal cosa, si no dejabas de hacer lo que querías conmigo!?

Tetsuhiro: -lo calla con un profundo beso y luego lo mira- Es mejor que baje la voz senpai, podrían venir de nuevo, si alguien avisa en recepción podrían venir con la llave y ahora si nos atraparían

Souichi (todavía molesto): Bien… no haré más ruido, de ese modo nadie más vendrá, buenas noches -se acuesta y se tapa con las sábanas-

Tetsuhiro: ¿Ah? P-Pero senpai, creía que…

Souichi: ¡Dije buenas noches! Y si intentas algo mientras duermo te mataré -se acurruca más en la cama-

El kōhai no tuvo de otra más que acceder y no intentar nada más con su senpai… por esa noche. Decidió contenerse hasta la mañana y contentarse con dormir abrazado a él de nuevo, así que se metió con el mayor bajo las sábanas, sosteniéndolo en sus brazos y retomando la posición en que estaban antes de despertar, disfrutando del aroma de su cabello y el de su piel.

Tetsuhiro: Duerme bien senpai… te amo -cierra los ojos-

FIN DEL EXTRA


End file.
